darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhukichiin Curse
Rhukichiin Curse The other unique Rhukichiin mechanic is the Curse. Below is a list of triggers, tag lines, and resulting effects. These should not be used lightly, they are reserved for serious offenses only. Should the elders learn of them being used as a practical joke severe consequences may ensue, up to and including banishment from the Familia. People fear the Rhukichiin because of this power, and rightly so. This is why the wise will never speak ill of a gypsy while they are within earshot. Mind you, the Curse does not take effect automatically, it is a choice by the character when someone needs to be taught a lesson. A level 1, 2, or 3 Curse must be enacted immediately upon delivery of the offense or insult. A level 4 Curse may be enacted later upon the victim healing and regaining consciousness, or may be enacted post-humously by the victim's family, and may be enacted from a distance by the Head of their Familia via a ritualistic Vengeance Ceremony. This may only be done, however, if the Familia is in possession of a lock of hair or personal possession of the offender. The hair or item must be burned during the ceremony for the distant Curse to take effect. This is the Rhukichiin's way of seeing that justice is served if the perpetrator gets away. The Vengeance Ceremony is only enacted for the most grievous of crimes, such as murder, mutilation, etc.The Warrior's Curse (which is available to take as a starting Disadvantage) may be worked off, but must be lifted by the Head of the Familia, and may only be lifted if the transgression is atoned and repented for to the satisfaction of all the victim's loved ones, and must also be done ceremonially. Level 1: Tied Tongue Triggered: When someone grievously insults you without cause. Tag Line: "You have insulted me, and I take offense. I Curse you with a Tied Tongue." Duration: 1 hour Effect: This Curse replicates the medical condition known as aphasia, which is defined as "the loss of a previously held ability to speak or understand spoken or written language, due to disease or injury of the brain." The roleplay effect is that you cannot communicate in any way. If you try to say "there's a troll at the door" it may come out "bathtub blue poppycock" or other equally nonsensical babble. If you try to write, your letters and words will jumble randomly. If you try to point left you may wind up pointing at your own rear end. While comical to see, it takes a great deal of creativity and quick thinking to roleplay it. The victim, however, does not realize they are speaking jibberish. They can understand others, but cannot communicate their own thoughts into any coherent or recognizable pattern. Every action and word should be completely random. They know they have been Cursed, but as far as they know their words are coming out just find as intended. After all, it can be very frustrating when everyone is tricking you into thinking they can't understand you when you are being perfectly clear... Level 2: Tongue of Truth Triggered: When someone falsely accuses you of lying, stealing, etc, or otherwise defaces your Word of Honor. (Note: this says falsely accuses you. if you really are lying, etc then you may not cast the Curse, so be wary of overusing it.) Tag Line: "I gave you my Word, and still you accuse me? I invoke the Tongue of Truth upon you!" Duration: diminishes at the next sunset (6:00pm) Effect: The victim cannot tell any untruths. They can choose to be silent, however they can not lie, misdirect, or otherwise cover up their intended meaning. If they speak at all it must the honest to God truth. No holds barred, no pulling punches, no sparing feelings, no protecting personal agendas, just blatant wholehearted uncolored truth. Level 3: Ashes to Ashes Triggered: When someone insults your Familia. Tag Line: "You dare insult my Familia? I invoke Ashes to Ashes upon you!" Duration: diminishes at the next sunset (6pm) Effect: This Curse keeps you from taking any nourishment from food or drink. This includes healing draughts, culinary creations, apothecary remedies, etc. You may still take benefit from salves, injections, etc, but may use nothing that is specifically taken orally. Likewise, food and drink to not satisfy you. You should eat normally, but roleplay the fact that you constantly feel weak and dizzy and still feel hungry or thirsty no matter how much you eat or drink. Level 4: Warrior's Curse Triggered: When someone intentionally attacks or kills yourself or another Rhukichiin. Tag Line: "You have harmed me and mine. I invoke the Warrior's Curse upon you!" Duration: This effect is permanent until the offense is rectified with the injured party or parties. Sometimes it can take years to earn a Rhukichiin's forgiveness, for they must be convinced of your remorse before lifting the Curse. They are free to lift the Curse at any time, however it is their choice. If they die before lifting their Curse it does not break, it merely passes to their next of kin, at which point their Family may life it if desired. The Family may also enact this Curse post-humously in the name of the victim (see above). Effect: This Curse eliminates the 10-minute reset on combat abilities. You may still use all of your abilities, however they are limited to once per day (resets at sunset - 6:00pm) rather than resetting normally after 10 minutes of rest. This includes all Martial School Skills, as well as combat Skills under the Guild system, such as Sprinter, Strongman, etc. It does not effect skills that are already once per day, only standard combat ranked skills. Level 5: Death Curse Triggered: By interrupting an Ancient Memory. Tag Line: None. This is an instant effect that is dealt not by the character but by the Oracle herself speaking through the possessed character. If a plot member or marshal observes you knowingly and willfully interrupting an Ancient Memory (such as blowing a mental shield to resist the Mesmerism effect and then talking through it, or trying to silence the speaker, etc) they will notify you that you begin to feel ill and so forth. If a player observes this behavior when plot is out of earshot, the player should notify a plot member that so-and-so just intentionally interrupted an Ancient Memory. We will verify the situation and make the call as necessary. Duration: instant; 1 hour until death Effect: This duplicates a Death Poison, but is not curable through healing, concoctions, or any other skills. The victim simply dies in one hour. Once dead, they may be resuscitated as normal with Lightening in a Jar. The only counter for this Curse is to apologize to the one whom ,you interrupted. You must beg forgiveness and throw yourself at their feet, and pray that the Oracle hears your plea and determines that you are sincerely sorry.